New faces and new places
by Blaz
Summary: I know the title doesn't fit the story but I needed one so... Daine and Onua meet a new friend on the trail and he turns out to be very interesting.


**I don't own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

It was day in March when he spotted the women he was told about coming from the fair that was held every year in the capital of Galla. He was a horse trader like them who had about ten shaggy mountain ponies to sell. It was as the friend had told him; these were the same women as he described them. The woman wearing a pair a breeches and a white shirt, with gray-green eyes and the young girl of about thirteen or so wearing the head scarf and dress. They were both leading a string of ponies with only one exception one of the pony's a shaggy gray mare walked alone beside the girl.

As they came closer he stepped out and smiled at them in a friendly way. " Excuse me, might you be the horse trader Onua?" he asked the older woman. He stood still letting her study him before answering. " I am, can I help you?"

" Yes, I have heard that you are in the market for mountain ponies, I happen to have a few that I would like to sell. My name is Nareth." This time it was Onua's turn to smile, " Nareth eh? I've heard of you. Why weren't you at the fair?"

" My wife had a child so I couldn't make it. That is why I still have the ponies in market. Would you and the young lady care to take a look at them?"

Onua turned to Daine her eyebrows raised in question. Feeling good that her employed respected her decision she looked the man over herself. He was a big man, reaching about six feet in height, with a bit of a belly hanging over his belt. He had black laughing eye and his face showed that he was fond of jokes. Turning back to Onua she nodded. Onua nodded to Nareth. The big man laughed, his stomach shaking. "Good. Follow me please."

He led them to a pasture enclosed by a wooden fence. In it were about twenty ponies of varying colors but all of the same breed. Opening the gate he motioned for them to enter the pasture to look the ponies over. Handing the lead reins over to the man, Onua entered and walked up to the animals. Following her example Daine followed. The ponies were all in excellent condition; they were strong looking, well groomed and plump. Some of the more curious ones walked up to Daine and Onua sniffing pockets trying to find sweets that they were sure were hidden there.

" Healthy looking aren't they and smart to." Onua commented as one lipped her pocket with the smell of apple coming from it. Feeding the animal, she gazed out at the rest of the herd. " If we take them along, them we'll need an extra hand to help out. No offense but I doubt that you could make them all obey you."

" You're right, well why don't you ask Nareth if he has an extra hand who would like to come along with us. It seems fair strange that while his wife was giving birth that he would be out here taking care of the ponies."

" I was thinking the same thing. Nothing ventured nothing gained, I suppose." She muttered heading over to Nareth. Daine stayed with the ponies for a few more minutes' getting to know the animals a bit better. Onua addressed Nareth, " Your ponies seem to be pretty healthy, and may I ask how you managed to keep them so healthy when your wife was with child?"

" I don't mind. I had help taking care of the animals. So are you interested in buying?"

" I am only I'll need an extra hand to help out with the extra ponies. Do you have anyone in mind?"

" Sure I do. Hold these and I'll call him." Nareth handed the reins back to Onua and Daine. Putting two fingers in his mouth and let loose a loud whistle. A moment or two later a person appeared. He stopped and stood beside Nareth, eyeing the two women quizzically.

" This," putting his hand on the young man's shoulder " is Dylan Throng. He was the one who took care of the ponies and he would be the best candidate for the job."

" Are you sure?" Onua asked. Daine could see why Onua was skeptical; Dylan was only a year older than she was. He was about as tall as Onua but looked as if he would grow out some more. He had the build of some one who was used to the hard demands of life. He had reddish brown hair that had a natural tousle to it. His eyes were almond shape and were blue green in color. His skin showed a tan that the sun had done or a one from his natural heritage or a mixture of both either. He was dressed simply enough, a pair of homespun breeches, leather boots and a white cotton shirt.

Noticing the girl studying him, he gave her a shy smile. _He's cute. _Daine thought smiling back. " Positive, you'll find no better hand anywhere in Galla. And I'm not putting that lightly."

" I know. You're not usually free with praise and you do have a reputation of being picky about your hands. So I'm going to take your word on it. Dylan, I'm Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh. This is Daine my assistant; the job is two coppers a day and two silver nobles as a bonus at the end. No drinking no drugs. I'll pay for expenses and we'll share chores. Any questions?"

" Ah Onua there is something's I need to tell you about Dylan, first of all he is a mute and the second is his pet."

Onua looked thoughtful for a few moments. " I know a little sign language and he can teach Daine on the road. What about his pet?"

"Dylan call her."

The boy nodded and gave a loud two-fingered whistle. From around the corner of the shed a large cat slunk into view. The cat itself was about as big as Tahoi, with strong muscles rippling under her glossy black fur. She stood by Dylan and yawned, revealing a large pair of white fangs.

" Goddess. She's beautiful." Daine whispered she had seen mountain lions back in Snowsdale but this cat was more beautiful than them. Onua looked at Dylan sharply. " Are you sure she won't attract the ponies if she get hungry?" Dylan nodded.

" Well then I don't see a problem. Don't worry if we don't get along on the trail I won't leave you stranded. Sound fair?"

Again Dylan nodded. Onua gave him a smile. " Then load your packs up onto one of the ponies, I still need to bargain with Nareth here." Dylan went off to a shed to gather his things. Daine put the remaining ponies into a string while Onua bargained. Soon Dylan was shaking hands with Nareth, and they were one their way.


End file.
